


Kittens

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester Kittens, no one knows what to do. Fallen Cas and Gabe, but not Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The yard was orange. Not as in someone came in and painted the yard orange. It was orange because the conditions were just right for the sun and clouds to tinge everything orange. 

Cas smiled slightly at the unexpected beauty. He was sitting by the window, listening to AC-DC play softly in the kitchen. Gabriel was cooking. Cas didn’t know how the Archangel learned to cook. He didn’t need to learn, he used to be able to snap anything into existence. Now they were both human, and more brothers then not. Gabriel apologized for his past action, and Cas being Cas, forgave him at once. 

“Cas” came a yell from the kitchen, it was full of shock. Cas got up and headed to the situation. ‘He probably needs something from the top shelf and is too lazy to get it himself’ Cas thought before he actually saw what was going on. 

Gabe was standing with one arm wrapped around a bowl. In his other hand was a wooden spoon covered in the cookie batter, with a kitten hanging from it. The kitten appeared to be trying to eat the batter and not fall to the floor at the same time. This caused the kitten to become a mess at the same time. 

“DO SOMETHING” Gabe wailed, he clutched his cookie creation closer as the kitten crawled on to his hand and tried to walk across his arm to the bowl. Cas scooped him up before he could cause more damage. "Thank you, little brother." Gabe wheezed out. 

Cas ignored the gratitude in favor of inspecting the troublesome kitten. The said kitten was now dangling from Cas' fingertip with out a bother in the world. In fact the kitten seemed quite happy, licking off the mess. The kitten had longish brown fur and hazel eyes that haven't left Gabriel's frantic figure as he moved about fixing a pan to put in the oven.

"Why are there two kittens in my kitchen?" Gabe snapped out, finally broken down by Cas' silence. 

"Two?" Cas' head tilted to the side as he turned his attention to his shorter brother. Gabe gestured to a kitten crouched on the counter. This one was a lighter brown with wide green eyes. He crouched lower when Gabe reached over and plucked him up. Then all he did was stare straight ahead with a frightened look. 

"Well, they don't look like much." Gabe lifted the kitten higher to peer at it. "Hey, a collar"

"What does it say?" Cas demanded, he had a bad feeling about this small creatures. 

"Chill." came the reply as Gabe fiddled with the collar. His face paled and then he quickly set the kitten on the counter. "It says Dean Winchester, if lost return to us" The kitten glared up at Gabriel before turning a pleading gaze to Castiel. Who was busy looking for a collar on his kitten.

"His collar says that he is Sam, and there is a note from Balthazar." Cas wrinkled his nose at the kitten as he started to fuss, so he placed the Sam-Kitten on the counter next to the Dean-Kitten. 

"What does it say?" Gabe whined out, trying to snatch the small paper out of his hand. Cas held it out of his reach and read off the message.

"Dear Cassie, Your dear pets just ran into a witch that helped them along on become yours for good. Did you seriously believe you could kill me? PS either they aren't trained or they just don't like the finer clothes in life. Love, Balthy" 

"What's the PS mean?" Cas wondered out loud, finally letting Gabe take the paper. Sam was now nuzzling Dean, he seemed to be trying to get him to snap out of his shock.

"Please, If they really are the Winchesters it means they were being themselves and destroyed something of Balthazars" Gabe rolled his eyes and started to set up the second pan of cookies. This caused Sam to abandon his attempts with Dean to bug the Hell out of Gabe. 

"Just because I no longer have my Grace and that you are a helpless kitten doesn't mean I wont chuck you out the window" Gabe growled out as he seized Sam before he could ruin the cookies. Cas could't help another smile as he watched Gabe shake his spoon at Sam, but Dean wasn't moving. 

"I think he is getting back at you for all the trouble you've caused him." Cas snickered walking over to comfort Dean. Dean stayed where he was so Cas gathered up his friend and sat at the island in the kitchen. He started to pet him and soon Dean was leaning against his fingers and purring. 

"He can shit in my shoes for all I care, but if he keeps trying to fuck up my food.." Gabe sent a meaningful glare at the kitten, who glared right back but sat down and curled his fluffy tail around his feet. 

"What are we going to do?" Cas asked. :"We don't know the spell the witch used, or if there was a witch. Balthazar might just be pulling a prank." 

"But that's my thing." Gabe show of mock indignation made him get more cookie dough on his shirt. 

"It must run in the family." came a squeaky voice at Cas' finger tips, making both fallen angels jump.

"Did Dean just talk?" Gabe hissed out, now his eyes were wide with shock. 

"Who the Hell did you think it was? Casper, the not so friendly ghost?" another tiny voice piped up angrily from the counter. It was Sam.

"Oh, fuck me" Gabe grumbled, "Not like dealing with them being kittens will be hard enough but them talking along with it." he ranted, throwing the empty bowl and spoon in the sink. 

"Who cares that we can talk, I'm hungry." Dean whined, making Cas look down in despair at the kitten who was standing with his front paws on his arm and pleading eyes begging for food. He was so cute, but Cas kept his face expressionless. Dean would never talk to him again if he knew Cas just thought that.


	2. Kittens remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through Dean and Sams POV

Dean was frozen, he couldn't move. He didn't know what was going on but everything was bigger then him. His vision blurred and shifted before clearing. It was bright. 'I need to find Sammy.' kept running through his mind. 

"Oh, aren't you bloody bastards just the cutest." A voiced boomed, making Dean shut his eyes and shrink against something fluffy next to him. That something moved second before Dean felt fingers on his neck and everything spun. "Here we are" The same voice sang out loudly. 

'Shut up!' Dean tried to yell, his head hurt. Nothing came out, he couldn't open his mouth. 'Ok, I can't speak, I need to get control of myself.' he slowly opened his eyes. It was still bright and the light sent a streak of pain right to his head. Dean closed his eyes against the offending light. 

"No, don't do that." The voice shrieked in his ear, followed by a howl. Something soft landed by him before a rope jerked around his neck and tightened. He fought against the person who was trying to choke him, "Well, you're still the fighter" the voice chuckled out. The rope loosened slightly before settling around his neck. 

"Let me go!" a tiny voice tried to sound intimidating and the soft thing was lifted away. Dean felt his brain go fuzzy again, something was very wrong. The fingers grabbed his neck again and, once more, the world twisted. 

This time the landing wasn't quite so soft. Dean stumbled and his eyes flew open. It didn't hurt so much now. He was in a huge kitchen, AC-DC was playing. 'Holy shit, someone's going to try to eat me! Again.' Dean felt his ears twitch. 'Why can I move my ears?' He looked down at his feet, no fuzzy paws. Not feet. 'Ok, Don't panic, there is a logical reason that I have paws.'

"Cas!" a familiar voice cried out, snapping Dean back into his surroundings. The trickster was standing there with a kitten hanging off a spoon. Movement by the door caught his eye. It was Cas walking in.

'Cas, he can take care of the trickster and help me find Sammy.' Dean felt a flash of happiness at finding his friend, but the window of happiness slammed shut as Cas caught the other kitten and helped the trickster prick.

Dean shrunk back down on the counter and decided it was a good time to have a panic attack, Gabriel was coming to get him. 

(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)(-_-)  
Sam sat across from Gabriel. Cas had taken Dean to the living room but he had made it clear that he wanted to stay in here. Despite Gabriel many protests, Cas let him do what he wanted and gave Gabriel the look that said 'Touch them and die' At the moment, they were waiting for the first batch of cookies to come out.

"Look, I'm sorry about out past encounters, but please stop trying to ruin my treats. They are all I have now, and I have to watch what I eat because I would probably die if I ate that much now that I'm human" Gabriel started talking, Sam suspected that he didn't like the silence. "But that's the past and ...... STOP THAT!" Sam had tried to drink his hot coco that Gabriel had made to wait out the cookies, Gabriel plucked him up just before he could do anything remotely bad. 

"What?" Sam meowed out innocently, "All cats like coffee cups, no matter what's in them." he was now use to being held by the scruff because that's how Gabe has been moving him around the kitchen. 'Gabe? When did I start calling him that?'

"No, that is what actual cats do. Not people turned cat." Gabe had him at eye level with his other hand on a jutted out hip, "And you know what? You're still covered in cookie dough, and you know what dirty kittens get?" Gabe carried him over to the sink and Sam felt a flash of fear. Maybe he pushed it a little to far this time. "I really think this little kitten could use a bath." Gabe got a wicked grin as he turned the water on and shoved Sam under the stream.

Sam yowled and struggled but he couldn't get free. The water weighed down his long fur and drug him down. Gabe roughly scrubbed at his tiny body till he felt that when it was over he would have patches of missing fur. Then there were bubbles, a ton of bubbles. 

"Gabriel!? What are you doing?" Cas' voice boomed into the kitchen but Sam couldn't see him. He was facing the wrong way.

"Dean" Sam cried out hopefully throwing his head back before trying to twist out of the now frozen hands of his temporary prison. 

"He's sleeping in the library, the spell has had a slight negitive effect on him," Cas' voice held a quality that called for n funny business.

"To answer your question, Sam was covered in cookie guts. So I'm helping him out by giving him a bath" Gabe twisted around to smile "Could you please get him a towel?"

"Hey" Sam tried to call out but it was cut off by Gabe rinsing him off under the flow of water. He did hear Cas sigh and walk out. 'Bastard' Sam cursed silently.

"If you hold still this would be a lot less horrid" Gabe grumbled out, his hands grew gentler and Sam went limp in defeat. He was a kitten, Gabe wasn't killing him. He was just returning the favor of being a prick. Now Gabe had one hand under his belly to hold his limp frame up as the other ran through his fur, chasing some stubborn soap bubbles out of his fur. It was actually quite relaxing.

"Here" Cas' voice came again and Gabe started to gently wring as much water off as he could. The Sam was wrapped in a warm, red towel. It seemed to go on for ever.

"There all clean" Gabe sang out, all happy now that he got his revenge. However small it was. Sam crawled to the light and stuck his head out, he decided to stay in the warmth but he still wanted to see what was going on. Gabe was washing his hands at the moment, with his back turned.

"Damn" Gabe breathed out making Sams ears twitch. "You a so fucking cute right now, all bundled up and pissed off" Sam growled at him and started to look for a way out, but the towel turned from warm to an evil trap of folds and false footing. He was aware of Gabe laughing uncontrollably at him. He managed to drag himself to the top of the towel mountain, he straightened in victory but his paw got caught. Sam tumbled head over tail off the towel and flopped ungracefully onto the counter. He shook himself and looked around. Gabe was on the floor, his hands on his chest and silently laughing with a red face. 

"Hilarious" Sam squeaked out, making Gabe laugh harder. 

"OK, OK" Gabe managed to crawl to his feet, "Truce" Gabe picked him up and walked away into the living room. Sam knew he was screwed and completely at Gabes mercy, so he just went limp again and enjoyed the petting.


End file.
